


《成结》Part3（结局章）

by ReginaW



Series: 《成结》 Newtmas [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaW/pseuds/ReginaW





	《成结》Part3（结局章）

自从自己对Thomas大吼一通之后，Newt一直都不在状态。他上课想Thomas、下课想Thomas、睡觉也想Thomas。他会梦到跟Thomas在不同的场合亲吻，甚至在床上疯狂的做爱。每做一次这种梦，Newt都会觉得更加的羞耻。自己对于Thomas的感觉与欲望让他觉得非常纠结。Thomas之前跟他说过那次只是为了帮助他，很明显的是要Newt忘掉那次事情，从此你走你的阳关道我走我的独木桥，可是自己却又在渴望着对方。准确的说，Newt渴望他的一切。他想要把这一切都藏在心底，但是Newt太容易懂了，把什么事情都写在脸上，经常皱眉的他此时把眉头锁的更紧了。

“兄弟，你有什么想跟我说说的吗？自从那天聚会之后你就很不对劲。”  
“没什么Min，不用在意。我只是……没休息好。”  
“你喜欢他么？”  
“？？？……那大概是不应该有的感觉。”  
“对你来说什么时候是‘不该有’？”  
“嗯……大概只要不是两情相悦就是不该有。”  
“那你知道那个人对你没有感觉？”  
“嗯……大概吧……我也不知道！”  
“那……你们两个做过了吗？”  
“嗯……他说那只是为了……”  
“为了帮你度过发情期？”  
“？？？”  
“我以前还真的不知道，你小子保密工作做不错啊。你去咖啡厅面试的时候就在宿舍的那件外套你穿了好久都不换，难得我那天勤快想着帮你给洗了，结果我一掏兜就看见了你兜里那个抑制剂。”  
啧，一切都是从那天开始的。听完Minho的话，Newt恨不得穿越回去逼迫自己不去面试。  
“我的意思是，你又不是灵媒，既然不明白别人怎么想，就不要把自己脑子里的想法强加到别人身上。”  
“我没有。”  
“哇你真的是头倔驴(◐‿◑)那你说，你为什么不告诉我你是个Omega？”  
“因为你是Alpha。”  
“看！就是这样！因为我是一个Alpha，而在你内心深处对于Alpha很排斥。所以你固执的认为我要是知道了你是Omega肯定没好事。我当你室友这么久，你依旧在这件事上不相信我。我不想知道你以前经历过什么，但是Newt你要知道，不是所有人都有心灵感应这个技能。”  
“……”  
Newt不知道如何回答，他忍不住去猜测Thomas的心，一边偷偷的希望Thomas也有跟他一样的感觉，一边又对自己应不应该对他倾诉而感到摇摆不定。  
“我再给你一个建议吧，你要是真的说不出口，你就把自己灌醉，没准就酒后吐真言呢。Anyway，我今天晚上不回来了。”  
这听起来是一个非常糟糕的但是可行的方法。Newt看着刚刚放在桌子上的一瓶波本，叫住了要出门的Minho。  
“把Thomas的联系方式给我。”

Thomas整个人都惊了。什么情况？？他刚刚接到了Newt的电话？？对方听起来好像醉醺醺的，骂骂咧咧让自己到他宿舍去。希望别出什么事吧，Thomas抓起外套向Newt宿舍跑去。走到宿舍门前，Thomas抬起手却迟迟没有敲门。  
我想我还是应该走吧，他在宿舍里应该不会有什么事。  
Thomas想着，然而依旧在门口站了半天。  
算了我来都来了看一眼他也好。  
Thomas正要敲门，就听到房里一声闷响。  
“Newt！你怎么了！”  
Thomas冲进宿舍，看到Newt坐在地上。  
“我只是不小心滑倒了。拉我一下。”  
Thomas把Newt扶起来，看着他微微泛红的脸颊和潮湿的双眼，完全不知道自己的眼神有多么深情。两个人就那么一直看着对方，直到Newt抓紧Thomas的手臂，蜻蜓点水地触碰他的唇。  
“w.....wow，”  
Thomas轻轻拉开Newt，  
“你知道自己在干嘛吗？”  
“在……亲你。我只是喝了一点，只是为了壮胆喝的。”  
“壮胆……？有什么让你害怕的吗？”  
Newt感觉自己脸上火烧一般地热，心脏好像就在他耳边剧烈地跳动。他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气。

“对不起上次对你发脾气，我一直很烦躁，因为我觉得我大概是……喜欢你。自从那次在咖啡厅……我脑子里就一直浮现那些画面。起初我以为我是因为从没有感受过那么激烈的性爱，过几天就会好，但是它一直没有消失。逐渐我发现我对你有一种莫名的渴望，不仅仅是身体。我不愿意看到你和别人在一起，我会希望你的眼里只有我一个人。我会想看着你的眼睛，从你的眼睛里看到你的心。我会做一些梦，在梦里和你翻云覆雨。每当你出现在我的视线之内，我都想冲进你的怀里，紧紧地抱住你，闻你身上的松木味。我知道这样有些奇怪，可能是我的占有欲真的很强，也可能是因为我没有经历过心动这种事。我不知道你到底是怎么想的，反正我已经把我的心掏给你看了，你要是觉得不能接受，就走吧。”  
Newt一下子把这一切都一股脑说了出来，他清晰的感觉到自己热得几乎冒烟的耳朵，他不敢看Thomas。Newt有些跛着走过去窝回到沙发里，一时间宿舍里寂静地能听到针落地的声音。然后Newt听到了门关上的声音。他走了，他走了。Newt感觉自己都要崩溃了，他颤抖着几乎要哭出来。  
“咔嗒。”

Thomas鬼使神差地锁上了宿舍门。刚刚Newt说的一串话信息量太大，Thomas呆了好一会才反应过来自己喜欢的人跟自己表白了。Thomas第一次见Newt就被他吸引，但也只是吸引而已。但是后来他总是发现自己的眼睛跟随着Newt移动，就好像是强力胶。又是两人选了一样的课，Thomas前一秒眼睛还盯着黑板听老师讲课，下一秒他就发现自己的眼睛被Newt牢牢锁住。尤其是当两人眼神相撞，Newt总是飞快地移开自己的视线。每当Thomas想找Newt谈一谈，对方却总在下课铃一响就从教室里消失。他在躲着自己，Thomas曾这样想，one night stand的杀伤力这么大的吗。然而现在，自己想了这么久渴望了这么久的人就站在自己面前，还亲了自己。  
“我还是觉得你不清醒，我应该离开，虽然我无比渴望你的身体。”  
Thomas说着，却又后悔失去了和Newt亲密的机会。  
“你废话真多。”  
Newt不由分说地拽着Thomas的衣领把他拉近自己，吻了上去。Thomas能感觉到Newt急促的呼吸，Newt的吻技很青涩，只是那种单纯的亲吻。但是Thomas依旧能感觉到自己的下身正在发热。Thomas回应着Newt的吻，一只手撑着沙发靠背，一只手抚上Newt的腰。

Newt回过神来的时候自己和Thomas倒在沙发了。他能感觉到对方炽热的呼吸和在自己身上游走的手。Newt整个人瞬间清醒，身体不由自主的僵在那里。而Thomas明显感觉到了Newt的变化，立马停下了手中的动作。  
“怎么了？后悔了吗？”  
妈的。Newt看着Thomas那关怀备至还透着一点小失落的眼神，感觉自己整个人都要化了。  
“我……紧张。”  
“紧张…？我知道一个让你放飞自我的方法。”  
Newt发誓自己看到了Thomas眼中一闪而过的狡黠。  
Newt的大脑在被欲望支配之前最后想到的事情就是要把Thomas碎尸万段（不）。Thomas释放了自己那个极具诱惑力的信息素。温和但又透着浓浓控制意味的松木香气扑面而来，Newt还没来得及分析清楚这香味到底有什么感觉，就感觉自己整个人都开始升温。Alpha的信息素让Newt提前进入了发情期。  
“你以后会习惯的。”  
Thomas含着Newt的耳垂，含糊地说。直达大脑的酥麻感使Newt抖了一下，呼吸也变得更重。他拽过Thomas堵住他的唇，手向Thomas的下身摸去。两个人的衣物渐渐褪去，身体交缠着，合而为一。

“Thomas……我不知道该如何当一个合格的恋人……或是情人。但我想试一试……因为是你。”  
Newt跨坐在Thomas身上，身上细密的汗珠以及泛着色情红色的皮肤让他变得更加性感。他喘息着，望着Thomas琥珀色的眸子。Thomas环住Newt，抚摸着他的后背，嘴唇在他的脖颈上轻轻磨蹭。Newt的后庭开始一下一下的收缩，加快了动作。Thomas在Newt如上次一样仰起脖子迎来高潮的时候一口咬上他的脖子，射在了Newt身体里。  
“Life is now Newt，我们只要珍惜现在就好了。我相信有你的未来不会差。更何况，你已经是我的了。”

“起床了懒虫们！依偎够了没有！给我开个门啊！”  
隔天早上，Minho回到宿舍却被锁在了外面。Thomas望着自己怀里的Newt，对方刚被Minho吵醒，一脸没睡醒的样子。  
“去给他开门吗？”  
“嗯不用……他一会自己就放弃了。”  
Newt嘟囔着，又Thomas怀里钻了钻。Thomas收紧自己的手臂，下巴抵着Newt柔软的金发，再次坠入梦乡。

END

 

有话说有话说(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)  
hey这里是南修，文笔就不是特别好，希望大家多多包涵🙏本来定ABO是想要炖肉汤的，但是事实上我发现自己失去了炖肉的能力，不知道为什么（这实在是令人绝望）以后有空会再写一些，再次谢谢大家支持给你们比心哦❤️


End file.
